


Weird Kids

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Murder, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Will and Hannibal are both fourteen years old when they meet at Jack and Bella Crawford's foster home. They have to share a room, and Will is pissed...at first. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Bella?” Jack asks skeptically.

“Yes, I want to take him in. He needs a home, Jack. The boy has gone through enough.”

Jack sighs. “I'm just not sure we are qualified for this. He's obviously very troubled. He beat a grown man to a bloody pulp. He put him into intensive care, for god's sake!”

“He was defending himself and his mother,” Bella says. “You know what her boyfriend did to them.”

“Well, if that's true, why won't his mother take the boy back? Why does she keep saying she's afraid of him?”

“Does this really surprise you? You know how many mothers we've come across over the years who sided with the abuser instead of their own children. I understand her boyfriend moved back in with her. One more reason to give the boy a chance. You read his file, Jack. He may be troubled, but he's not violent. Not really. He's never hurt anyone before and after this one incident.”

Jack sighs again, resignedly. “Okay, if this means so much to you, I'm willing to give it a try.”

Bella smiles at him, and he can't help smiling back. He would literally do everything to make her smile, to make her happy. He can still hardly believe his luck. Every morning when he wakes up next to her, his heart fills with joy. He knows it is a miracle that she is still by his side, full of life, healthy, happy. When she was diagnosed with lung cancer ten years ago, he was devastated. They both knew there wasn't much hope, but miraculously, to her doctor's surprise, she recovered. Jack was so happy and so eager to please her that he agreed to give up his job as a policeman and start a foster home with her. Bella wanted to give something back, wanted to do something meaningful with her life, having come to realize how precious life is.

It took Jack some time to get used to his new profession. He had never wanted children of his own, had enjoyed spending his time by himself and with Bella. All of a sudden, he had a house full of kids, some of them aggressive, some self-destructive, some annoying. But much to his surprise, he came to like his new job. He can make a difference, can sometimes influence a child in a positive, constructive way and help them cope with life. But this new boy? Jack really has his doubts about him. They just can't take in every kid, even if Bella would like to. They have to draw the line somewhere, they need to think of their own safety and the other kids. As sad as it may be, some children are just better off in a more secure environment, like a mental institution, Jacks thinks.

Jack drives to the station to meet the boy, who is waiting for him with his social worker. When Jack finally sees him standing on the platform, he stares at the boy incredulously. It must be him, there isn't any other teenager around. But he is so small and slender that Jack can hardly believe this is the boy who beat up an adult.

Jack approaches him. The boy looks almost angelic, with his dark curly hair, blue eyes and his pretty, innocent face. But Jack has been a foster parent long enough to know not to judge a book by its cover. “Hello, “ he says to the boy while giving his social worker a nod. “Nice to meet you. I'm Jack Crawford, your foster father.”

The boy doesn't look at him, but keeps his eyes fixed on the ground. “I'm Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, yet another weird boy is joining the foster home.:)


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you alright, Will?” Bella gives the boy sitting at the kitchen table next to her a scrutinizing look.

Will frowns and averts his eyes. “Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I?”

Bella sighs. “I don't know, but I've noticed you are alone all the time. You don't talk to the other children at all, you hardly look at them. Don't you like it here with us? Or do you have any issues with the other kids?”

Will shakes his head. “No, I don't really have an issue with them, they haven't done anything wrong, it's just...it's just too much.”

“What is too much, Will?”

“Everything. Everything they think and want to do. Tobias, for instance. He constantly thinks about snapping Franklin's neck because he finds him so annoying and because he wants to know what it's like to kill someone. And Randall, he's completely crazy. He believes he's some kind of animal and wants to tear us apart with his claws and teeth. Or Abigail. She's so afraid her father might escape from prison and finish what he started that she fantasizes about visiting him to cut his throat before he can kill her. And...” He interrupts himself when he notices the way Bella looks at him. She seems horrified.

“I had no idea, Will,” she whispers. “These violent fantasies...We have to do something about them. Before...before they become too real. You should see a psychologist. I know a very nice lady, Dr. Bl...”

“No”, Will snaps angrily, making Bella flinch. “I hate being psychoanalyzed. It doesn't work for me. They already tried that after...after what happened with my mother's boyfriend. You don't get it. These are not my fantasies. It's the other kids, it's what they want to do, not me. I just...see. I just know, by looking at them, observing them. I can't explain, and nobody understands.”

Bella looks at him, warily, a bit anxiously even. “You are projecting, Will. Do you know what that means? It means you believe other people want to do something bad, but actually you are the one who does. That's... unhealthy. I want to help you. I'm going to make an appointment with Dr. Bloom.”

Will sighs. He knew it would be pointless. Nobody understands, and nobody ever will.

***

Jack looks at the file and frowns. “Another troubled child, Bella?”

“All of our children are more or less troubled, Jack,” Bella answers.

“That's true,” Jack agrees. “But this case...seems a bit extreme.”

He reads the file again. A young boy, only fourteen, born in Europe. After some tragic event not specified in the file, which resulted in his parent's and his sibling's death, he was taken in by distant relatives in the U.S. He had been living with them for a few months when yet another tragedy occurred. Burglars invaded his relative's home, killed both his aunt and his uncle and mutilated them. Several of their organs were missing. The boy was found by a police officer the next day, hiding in the pantry. He was in a catatonic state for some weeks and had been so traumatized that he wasn't able to remember anything when he could finally talk again. The police haven't been able to catch the burglars yet.

“It says in the file that he's 'friendly, polite and even-tempered,'” Jack quotes. “How is that even possible, after everything he's been through?”

Bella shrugs. “He's either a very resilient boy or maybe he's hiding his true feelings. We'll see. I'm looking forward to meeting him.”

***

Bella has met many kids, but this boy is really something else, she thinks. He wears a suit with a vest and a bow tie and polished leather shoes. His hair is perfectly trimmed, his face handsome, with high cheekbones and curvy lips. He looks at her gravely and says in a soft voice with a strong, distinct accent: “Good afternoon, Mrs. Crawford. Nice to meet you. I'm Hannibal Lecter.”

Bella can't help but smile. “Good afternoon, Hannibal. No need to call me Mrs. Crawford. I'm Bella to you.”

The boy smiles back a her. “The name suits you perfectly. You are very pretty, Bella.”

Bella chuckles. “Thank you. You are also very handsome in your suit.”

“Thank you. It's tailor-made,” Hannibal answers proudly. “I wanted to wear something beautiful on this special occasion.”

***

“Don't you think he's weird?” Jack asks Bella later. “A fourteen year old who wears suits?! And he told me he would like to cook for all of us and grow vegetables in the garden. I mean, what the hell...” He shakes his head.

Bella laughs. “I could use a little help in the kitchen and in the garden. Maybe he's a bit weird, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I like him, he seems a very nice boy, he's so kind and well-mannered. I would like him to share a room with Will. I think Hannibal's personality might be a positive influence. Maybe he can even help Will overcome his violent tendencies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Will finally meets his annoying new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal unpacks his suitcase, putting one expensive suit after the other into the cupboard next to Will's T-shirts and jeans. Will observes the unwelcome intruder in his quiet, solitary room, disbelievingly and increasingly irritated. 

“If you are really going to wear these suits,” Will can't stop himself from saying, “everybody will think you're a fag.”

“I'm a what?” Hannibal asks, confused. “I don't know what that means.”

Will can feel his face redden. “It means...um...everybody will think you're gay.”

Hannibal seems amused. “Is that supposed to be a bad thing? Thank you for your advice, Will, but that doesn't bother me. No assumption made about me, whether correct or incorrect, will ever have an impact on my wardrobe.”

Will stares at him, speechless. What the fuck is wrong with this boy? Who talks like that? Who dresses like that? And why does Will of all people have to end up with this freak as his roommate? What were Jack and Bella thinking? Why can't everybody just leave him alone? Will clenches his fists, but he knows getting angry will make everything even worse. There's nothing he can do about this. He will just have to stay out of this weird boy's way, ignoring him as best as he can.

***

Will wakes up in the middle of the night, startled. Someone is screaming. He realizes it's the new boy. He screams in his sleep, unintelligible words in a foreign language. And he keeps repeating one word: “Mischa...Mischa...Mischa...”

Will sighs. He has already trouble sleeping, it seems this is going to get even worse now that he has a roommate. He will have to wake Hannibal. Will gets up and walks to the other boy's bed. 

It's almost a shock when he sees Hannibal's face. Will hardly recognizes him because Hannibal seems much younger. His calm, indifferent expression is gone, replaced by anguish and grief. While looking at him, Will realizes Hannibal lost someone, someone very dear to him. Will sits down on his bed, puts his hands on Hannibal's shoulders and starts shaking him. “Wake up,” he says softly. “It's just a bad dream.”

Hannibal awakes with a start. He stares at Will blankly for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. “Why are you sitting at my bedside, Will?”

Will clears his throat and lets go of Hannibal's shoulders. “I...I woke you. You had a bad dream. You were screaming.”

Hannibal frowns slightly. “Well, then I thank you and apologize for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep.”

Will shakes his head. “Don't worry about it.” He hesitates for a moment before his curiosity gets the better of him and he asks: “Who is Mischa?”

Will immediately regrets his question when Hannibal gives him a cold, suspicious look that sends shivers down his spine. “What do you know about Mischa?” Hannibal asks.

“Nothing,” Will answers apologetically. “Sorry, it's none of my business, I didn't mean to intrude. I just...when you were dreaming, you kept repeating 'Mischa, Mischa', and I figured it must be a name. The name of someone who...was important to you. Someone you lost.”

“What makes you think that, Will?” Hannibal asks, gazing at him intently.

Will shrugs, embarrassed by Hannibal's sudden interest in him. “I just...you looked so sad, and I just knew. Sometimes I...just know these kinds of things.”

“Is that so”, Hannibal says, intrigued. “How very interesting. You are right, Will, it's true. Mischa was someone important to me who I lost. She was my sister. She is dead.”

Without thinking, Will puts his hand back on Hannibal's shoulder. “I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone.”

Hannibal stares at Will's hand, but doesn't move. “You lost someone close to you as well?”

Will nods. “Yes, my dog, Winston.”

He recoils when Hannibal gives him a cold stare again. “Are you comparing my sister to your dog?”

Will swallows. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I'm sure it's even worse to lose a sibling....I didn't mean to compare...But Winston, he wasn't just a dog to me. He was my best friend, my only friend. I loved him very much.”

Hannibal's gaze softens. “I see. Well, you need to tell me more about him, and I will tell you about my sister. Soon, when we get to know each other better. Good night, Will.”

Will suddenly becomes aware of his hand on Hannibal's shoulder, of the warmth of the boy's body under his hand, and he quickly stands up. “Good night, Hannibal.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Graham, where's your boyfriend?”

“What?” Will opens his eyes, irritated. He has been lying on the Crawford's lawn, enjoying the sun and hoping for some quiet time by himself. In vain, obviously.

A redheaded girl looks down at him. “Where's your boyfriend?” she repeats. When Will gives her a blank look, she rolls her eyes and says: “Hannibal.”

“He's not my...” Will interrupts himself. “I'm not talking to you, Freddie,” he says. “Get lost.” There is no kid at the foster home he dislikes more than the obnoxious ginger who is always poking her nose in other people's affairs.

Of course Freddie ignores his answer. “Well, I'm glad he's not around for once, and I can finally ask you some questions. Usually, he's sticking to you like glue. “ She smirks. “You should be careful, Graham. I'm sure something is off with Hannibal. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm going to find out. He's always so nice, always friendly and helpful...I don't buy any of it. Nobody can possibly be like that. Do you know anything about his family? I googled his name, but I couldn't find anything.”

Will sighs. “Even if I did, why would I tell you? Mind your own business and leave me the fuck alone.”

“If there's anyone he told about himself, it's you,” Freddie says. “He totally has a crush on you.” She giggles. “It would be almost cute, if you both weren't so creepy. Will”, she says, imitating Hannibal's accent, ”I made you scrambled eggs for breakfast.” She giggles again.

Will leaps to his feet and clenches his fists. If Freddie won't shut up, he will make her. He will grab her by her ugly red curls, throw her on the ground and...

“Will.” Will flinches. Hannibal, who approached them unnoticed, is standing next to him. Freddie is a few steps away and eyes him warily, and Will takes a deep breath to calm down.

“What is going on?” Hannibal asks. 

“Freddie is annoying me and won't leave. Same as usual,” Will answers. He wonders if Hannibal heard Freddie's last words. Will hopes he didn't.

“Really,” Hannibal says. “That is very rude, Fredricka.” He gives the girl a piercing glance.

Freddie is staring at Hannibal and Will, still wary, and takes a few more steps back. She's afraid, Will realizes, amazed. She's afraid of us. The girl who is constantly pissing people off without ever being afraid of anything or anybody. Knowing that they actually managed to scare her makes Will feel triumphant, powerful. He smiles. “Get lost,” he says again, and Freddie spins on her heel and runs away.

Hannibal looks after her. “Well, she suddenly seems to be in a hurry,” he says, amused. “What were you talking about, Will?”

“Uh...nothing. She was rambling on about some nonsense, as always.”

“You gave her a look as if you wanted to beat her,” Hannibal says.

Will smirks. “I thought about it for a moment. She's really a pain in the ass. Of course I wouldn't have,” he adds quickly. “You shouldn't hurt girls. Or boys, for that matter. Or anybody.”

Hannibal nods. “That's true, Will,” he answers. He is silent for a moment, then he says: “But sometimes it feels good to hurt people, doesn't it?”

“What?” Will stares at him, frowning.

“Especially people even worse than Fredricka. Evil people. Like the one who killed Winston.”

Will freezes. “I don't want to talk about that.”

Hannibal gently puts his hand on Will's arm. “It's alright, Will. We will talk about it when you are ready. I just came to tell you that dinner is prepared. Bella and I cooked liver, a very delicious recipe I first tried at my aunt's and uncle's place. I hope you will enjoy it.” 

He turns around and walks back to the house. Will follows him, thinking about the things Freddie said and about the conversation with Hannibal. He wonders how Hannibal knows that Winston was killed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. It's more a prelude to the next one, when the real action starts. :) Thank you for your comments and kudos. :)

“Whoever killed him deserves our gratitude,” Abigail says. 

Franklyn gives her a shocked look. “You don't really mean that, do you?”

Abigail shrugs. “I for one am glad I don't have to do the science test today and he will never bully me again.”

Will, who is sitting between Franklyn and Abigail in the school auditorium, can't help thinking that she has a point. Mr. Brime, their teacher whose memorial service they are attending, was extremely unpopular. Although the principal is depicting him as a saint in the speech she is just giving, Will is sure both Mr. Brime's students and his colleagues won't miss him.

“I understand they found him naked in the schoolyard,” Franklyn says excitedly. “Tied to a pole, and with his heart missing! Do you think this could be” - he lowers his voice- “some sexual thing? Or a rejected lover maybe, because of the heart?”

“No,” Will answers. “He was humiliated in public because he enjoyed humiliating his students publicly. His heart was taken because he didn't have one in the first place but was heartless and mean.”

Abigail and Franklyn are staring at him, and Will immediately regrets his words. “Whatever,” he quickly says. “You are right, Abigail, we should probably thank the one who killed him, whoever it was. I'm positive I would have flunked the science test.”

Franklyn shakes his head incredulously. “What's wrong with both of you? How the hell did I end up in a foster home full of psychos? I'm going to tell Dr. Bloom about it, and she will...”

Will stops listening. His gaze wanders to the row in front of him, where Hannibal is sitting next to Tobias. The two boys are deeply engaged in conversation. Or rather, Tobias is talking incessantly, while Hannibal is listening with a slight frown.

Will thinks he should be glad that apparently, Hannibal has found a new companion. Since the incident with Freddie, Will has felt uncomfortable around Hannibal. He kept thinking about Freddie's words: “Something is off with Hannibal...He has a crush on you...” But above all, it was the things Hannibal said that day which made him feel ill at ease. How does Hannibal know somebody killed Winston? And what the hell did he mean by saying that sometimes it feels good to hurt people? Could he know that...Will doesn't even want to think about it. What if Freddie is right and something is indeed off with Hannibal? 

Will started avoiding Hannibal, as much as you can avoid somebody you share a room with. He talked to him as little as possible and always answered briefly and reservedly when Hannibal addressed him. It was awkward at first, but soon, Hannibal seemed to accept Will's rejection and left him alone without making a fuss. Sometimes when they are in their room together, Will can feel Hannibal gazing at him for a moment, but Will always pretends not to notice.

Still, seeing Hannibal with Tobias gives Will a bad feeling. He remembers Tobias' dark fantasies vividly, and despite everything, Will doesn't want Hannibal to end up with a snapped neck. But while watching the two boys, he becomes aware that Tobias has no intention of killing Hannibal. Will observes Tobias' face, usually cold and indifferent, but agitated now like Will has never seen it before. Tobias wants to be Hannibal's friend, Will realizes, bewildered. The arrogant loner who thinks he's better than everyone else wants to befriend Hannibal of all people. Tobias believes that they have something in common, something they can share and enjoy together. Will wonders what that could possibly be. He is not sure he really wants to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, it's finally time for some canon typical violence...;)

Will goes to bed early that day, soon after dinner. Hannibal is not in their room yet, but still in the kitchen, helping Bella and Jack to do the dishes. Will feels slightly sick. He doesn't know if it's the teacher's murder or Tobias' sudden interest in Hannibal, but something is bothering him, making him feel ill at ease. Or maybe, he thinks, it's just the food. He won't deny that Hannibal is a great cook, but after living with him for a few month, Will has had enough offal for a lifetime. How about some pizza or lasagna for a change, he thinks.

He opens the door to his bedroom and stops in the doorway. Tobias is standing next to Will's bed, looking at his few belongings: Winston's picture, the fishing gear his father gave him before he left, a few books.

Tobias curls his lip in disdain. “I really don't know what he sees in a pathetic little freak like you.”

Will frowns. “What are you doing here? Get out.”

Tobias ignores Will's words. “He told me he didn't want to be my friend,” he says. “He said 'the only person whose friendship I desire is Will.'”

Will knows he is talking about Hannibal. He sighs. “Look, Tobias, you should talk about this with Hannibal. It's none of my business. And anyway, he's not my friend, just my roommate.”

Tobias stares at him with his dark, reptilian eyes, giving Will the creeps. “I really don't get it,” Tobias says. “Hannibal and I, we have so much in common. We both love classical music. We both play an instrument. We are both much smarter than you and all the other silly fools in this stupid foster home. But it's even more than that,” he adds, his face suddenly becoming agitated, like in the school auditorium. “Hannibal and I enjoy the same things. We share the same proclivities. He's much more experienced than me, and he could teach me so many things. We could have so much fun together.”

Will squirms with embarrassment. “Please, Tobias, shut up. I really don't want to hear about the things you'd enjoy doing with Hannibal. That's - far too personal. Stop oversharing and get the fuck out.”

Tobias gives Will a contemptuous glance and snorts. “You moron,” he says. “You really have no idea. You have no idea what he is.” He leaves the room abruptly, and Will is looking after him, puzzled.

***

Will awakes with a start in the middle of the night. He hears a loud thud, noises, swearing. Drowsily, he sits up in his bed and turns the bedside light on. He freezes.

He sees Hannibal and Tobias. Hannibal is lying on the floor, and Tobias is sitting on top of him, his hands around Hannibal's neck. Will can hear Hannibal making small, choking noises. His arms are completely still, his hands on the floor. He doesn't fight.

Oh my god, Will thinks, panicking, he is almost dead, he's even too weak to fight back. 

He jumps out of bed. Without thinking, he grabs the fishing rod lying on the shelf next to his bed. He approaches Tobias from behind. Tobias doesn't notice him, he is still sitting on top of Hannibal, strangling him, panting. Will quickly puts the fishing line around Tobias' neck and starts strangulating him. Tobias lets go of Hannibal and tries to pull the line off his neck, but Will doesn't let him. He knows it's not a fishing line anymore that he is holding in his hands. It's the small line between life and death, and he is the one holding it, controlling it. He starts feeling lightheaded, ecstatic, like in a dream. He knows this feeling, but he thought he would never feel it again. He realizes how much he missed it. He won't let go of the fishing line, no matter what happens. Nobody will take this away from him. 

When Will finally releases the line, Tobias' body has gone completely still, collapsed on top of Hannibal. Will stares at the limp body. He suddenly feels as if he is going to throw up. He curls up on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. On the corridor, he can hear the Crawfords and some of the kids who were woken up by the noise.

“Oh my god,” Will whispers. “Oh my god, I killed him.”

Hannibal, who has been lying still up to this moment, suddenly starts moving. He pushes Tobias away and slowly crawls on all fours along the floor until he reaches Will. Hannibal's face is contorted with pain, he is bleeding from his nose and mouth. He kneels on the floor next to Will and puts his hand on Will's cheek, softly, tenderly.

“Yes, Will,” Hannibal says in a hoarse voice, smiling. “Yes, you did.”


	7. Chapter 7

Will still can't believe he got away with it.

He experienced everything in a stupor, the police interrogation, the interviews with the Crawford's lawyer, the trial, the same questions, over and over again. The same answer, given by Hannibal and himself: Tobias attacked Hannibal and tried to strangle him. He was violent, aggressive. Hannibal couldn't stop him and finally passed out. Tobias would have killed Hannibal had Will not intervened. Will had no choice but to kill him. 

Hannibal told this story for the first time after Will had killed Tobias, when they were sitting together on the floor and Bella and Jack stared at them in shock and disbelief. Will knew the Crawfords wanted the story to be true, so he confirmed it because it was so easy to go along with it. And because he didn't want to go to prison.

Hannibal and Will told the story over and over again, and apparently, incredibly, everybody believed it. According to the verdict, it was justifiable homicide. Will was acquitted.

***

Will is back with Jack and Bella, sharing a room with Hannibal, as if nothing has changed. But everything did. When Will remembers the trial, he can't stop thinking about Tobias' grandmother who he saw at the trial every single day, never crying, but staring at him blankly with Tobias' dark eyes.

But mostly, he thinks about the night Tobias died. Tobias' body, lying still on the floor. The shock and guilt he felt. And the joy he had felt before. No matter what everyone else believes, wants to believe, Will has to admit it at least to himself. He enjoyed killing Tobias. He felt strong, powerful, alive like he never did before.

Hannibal knows. Will could tell by the way Hannibal looked at him that night, proudly, knowingly. He wanted Will to do it, wanted him to experience this. But why?

And when Will is back at the Crawford's, he finally asks him.

“Why did you make me do it?”

Hannibal gives him a blank look. “What do you mean, Will?”

Will scoffs. “You know what I mean, Hannibal. You pretended to be nearly dead and unable to fight back, because you wanted me to kill him. Why?”

“Why should I want you to kill someone, Will?” Hannibal asks.

“I have no idea, that's why I'm asking,” Will answers irritably.

“Instead of questioning my motives, you should rather ponder your own, Will, “ Hannibal says. “What did it feel like to kill him?”

Will looks at him defiantly. “It was horrible. It was the ugliest thing in the world.”

The knowing smile Hannibal gives him makes Will shudder. He doesn't inquire any further.

***

That night, Will has a nightmare again, the same he had almost every night since he killed Tobias.

In his dream, he sees Tobias, corpse-like, with dead, bloodshot eyes and a fishing line around his neck, staring at him and saying in a creepy whisper: “You really have no idea. You have no idea what he is.”

Tobias suddenly changes, transforming into a skeletal creature, reaching for him with long spidery fingers, hissing through its long teeth. Will awakes screaming.

***

The next day at dinner, Freddie starts talking excitedly about a murder that has just occurred.

“It's already the third one,” she says. “First a shop a assistant, then our teacher Mr. Blime and now a librarian. The victims have nothing in common, but the police think it's the same killer because every time organs were taken. I think the killer is an organ harvester who sells the organs on the black market. I've seen a documentary about this.”

“Or maybe,” Randall says, “he's eating them. Like animals do. Like a wolf or a lion. He tears them apart and then he eats their organs.”

Everybody is staring at the quiet, serious boy who hardly ever speaks. Even Freddie seems dumbfounded for a moment, before she says: “They weren't torn apart, they -”

“This topic is completely inappropriate,” Bella interrupts her sharply, “especially given everything – everything that happened...” her voice is trembling, and she gives Will a quick look. He averts his eyes. Will knows Jack and Bella mourn Tobias. He may not have been the most lovable person, but he was still one of their kids.

"We won't talk about this anymore," Bella says, "And please, Randall, take these horrible animal fangs out of your mouth. I told you before you can't eat with them."

They eat in silence. Will looks down at his plate. Of course it's offal again, lungs this time. What else, since Hannibal is the one who did the cooking.

Will gazes at Hannibal across the table, and the other boy looks him in the eye and gives him one of his slight, hardly noticeable smiles.

And finally, Will sees.


	8. Chapter 8

“You know how crazy this sounds, don't you, Will?” Jack says.

Will sighs. He is sitting in Jack's and Bella's office, opposite to Jack at Jack's desk. Will knows Hannibal is Bella's favorite and thought it might be easier to talk to Jack alone at first. But this is far from easy. 

“Yeah, I know,” Will answers. “But it's true, Jack. You have to believe me.”

Jack shakes his head. “You can't possibly expect me to believe this, Will. You can't expect me to believe that Hannibal is a killer and...and fed us people. I mean, we are talking about Hannibal. A boy like him...He would probably be afraid to get blood on his pretty suits.” Jack chuckles.

Will gives him a cold stare. “That's not funny. Not at all. And what is that supposed to mean, a boy like Hannibal? Don't let his nice, polite act and his pretty suits fool you, Jack. You don't know the least bit about Hannibal. You have no idea what he is.” His last words make Will think of Tobias. He swallows.

“You have to believe me,” he repeats. “I can prove it. I remember the day last June, when the first murder was committed. I read about it on the internet. I remember the day because I had a - disagreement with Freddie. The victim's liver and kidneys were taken, and Hannibal cooked liver that day and kidneys the next.”

“That's no prove, Will,” Jack interrupts. “That's a coincidence. Or maybe Hannibal read about the murder, too, and this is why he served us liver and kidney. Some weird sense of humor, but I have to admit that Hannibal sometimes seems a bit weird to me. I wouldn't put it past him.”

Will looks at him desperately. “And what about the teacher? Mr. Blime, whose heart was taken? His murder was different, he was the only one whose body was publicly displayed. I know why, Jack. He was a gift, Hannibal's gift to me. A few days before the murder, I didn't pay attention in class and gave Mr. Blime a wrong answer. He said I was one of the dumbest kids he ever met and I wouldn't even make it through high school. I didn't care, he talked like this to all his students. Everybody knew he hated kids. I only remembered it yesterday, when I thought about everything. And I remembered that Hannibal cooked Heart Tatare the day after the murder.” 

Will can tell that Jack still doesn't believe one word he says. He adds: “There was some time between the second and the third murder. That's also because of me, Jack. Because of the trial. Hannibal was - “ Will frowns. 'Worried' is the wrong word, he thinks. Someone like Hannibal doesn't worry about another human being. “He was distracted,” Will says. “That's why he started killing again after the trial. And because he wanted me to see. He wanted me to understand what he is.”

Jack sighs. “Why would he want that? If Hannibal were a crazy, homicidal cannibal, why would he want you to know about it? None of this makes sense, Will.”

Will hesitates. “He wants to be my friend because he thinks I'm like him,” he finally says. “Because of – what happened to my mother's boyfriend. I think he found out somehow. And...and he made me kill Tobias because he thought I'd enjoy it. Of course I didn't, “ he adds quickly.

Jack looks him in the eye. “I understand, Will. I really do. What happened to Tobias – it must have been really hard. I understand that you feel guilty and want someone to blame. But don't blame Hannibal, Will, and don't make up crazy stories about him. And you shouldn't feel guilty either. Nobody is to blame but Tobias.” He gets up. “I think we shouldn't tell Bella about this conversation. She's had enough to worry about.”

Jack is about to leave the room when Will says: “Does Hannibal have by any chance an aunt and an uncle who were killed, whose organs were taken and whose killer hasn't been found yet?”

Jack stares at him dumbfounded, and Will knows he is right. “Hannibal told me about it. After the first murder, he said he had tried the liver recipe first at his aunt's and uncle's place. I figured there might be a connection. I guess I was right.”

“You think,” Jack clears his throat, “you think Hannibal...That's really absurd, Will. And besides, I know for sure that Hannibal buys the meat he cooks at Jose's, the best Deli in town that sells only organic animal products. I know because I pay the bills. It's quite expensive, but Hannibal convinced Bella that it's worth it.”

Will sighs. “Of course. Given all the offal he has cooked for us, it can't have been just people. He committed only three murders. He's still practicing. He's still learning how to cook and how to kill.”

Jack gives Will a long, sorrowful look. “You really need help, Will. Maybe I should call Dr. Bloom,” he says before leaving the room. 

***

Resignedly, Will goes back to his bedroom. When he opens the door, he sees Hannibal, sitting at his desk and reading a book. 

“Where have you been, Will?” Hannibal asks, looking at him curiously.

Will knew the moment would come. The moment when he has to confront Hannibal. Strangely, he is not afraid. All he feels is anger.

“I told Jack,” he says. “I told him about you. I know what you are, Hannibal. I can see you know.”

Hannibal looks at him. He doesn't seem afraid either, or angry. He seems intrigued.

“What do you see, Will?” he asks.

Will thinks of his nightmares, of the skeletal, monstrous creature he dreams of every night, and says: “ A monster.”

Hannibal looks at him blankly, but Will can see a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. “You call me a monster, but refuse to see the one growing inside you.”

Will clenches his fists. “I'm nothing like you!” he screams. “I'm not a monster. You are. And I'm going to prove it. I'm going to watch you, and one day, you will make a mistake, and I will make everybody see what you are.”

Hannibal still seems amused. “Well,” he says, “I suppose Uncle Jack didn't believe you then.”

Will storms out of the room, slamming the door.

***

The next day when Will comes home after school, there is a police car in front of the Crawford's house. Hannibal, Will thinks excitedly, they found out. They caught him. Jack believed me, after all. He starts running.

In the kitchen, Jack and Bella and two police officers are sitting at the table. The Crawfords look worried and exhausted, Bella is crying.

“What's going on?” Will asks.

Jack looks up. “It's Abigail,” he says. “She's missing.”


	9. Chapter 9

Will stares at Jack in disbelief. “Abigail? But I saw her this morning before school.”

Jack sighs and nods. “She left our house this morning, as usual. But apparently, she never arrived at school. Her teacher called us because she missed an important exam. We asked all her friends, but nobody has seen here since this morning.”

“I hope she didn't...,” Bella whispers, sobbing, “I hope she didn't...you know she was suicidal after her father...I hope she didn't try to...”

Jack puts his arm around her. “No, Bella, she didn't,” he says softly, “I'm sure of it. She will come back. Everything is going to be alright.”

“She didn't kill herself,” Will suddenly barges in. “This has something to do with Hannibal. I don't know what this is about yet, but I'm sure that-”

Jack gives him a death stare. “Shut up!” he bellows. “Shut up, Will! I've had enough of your crazy stories. Get out of the kitchen, we have to talk to the police.”

Will obeys, leaving the kitchen without another word. Nobody will ever believe me, he thinks.

***

At night, Will dreams of the monster again. The creature is hovering over him, and Will can see its grayish-white skin, its milky eyes, its long, pointed teeth. He recoils when the monster's features are suddenly transforming into a familiar face. He hears a peculiar, accented voice, talking to him softly: “It's alright, Will. You are dreaming. Everything is fine.”

Soft fingers are touching him, caressing his hair, his face, his hands. Oddly, Will finds himself relaxing, leaning into the touch. After a while, the face and the voice disappear. But Will is still dreaming of tender, caressing hands, touching him softly. This night, he doesn't have bad dreams anymore.

***

When Will wakes up the next morning, he feels better than he has in month. He stretches and yawns. Suddenly, Will frowns, looking at the bed sheets. Oh no, he thinks, embarrassed. Will gets up quickly. He has to change the sheets before Bella notices. Or, even worse, Hannibal. Will knows he has an extraordinary sense of smell.

Will picks up the pillow to change the sheets, and he freezes in horror. He screams and screams, unable to stop. The Crawfords and the other kids come running into his room, staring at Will's bed in shock.

On the sheets, there is a human pinkie, covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, teenage Will's wendigo is different from the ravenstag. There's a reason for this which will be explained later.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hello Will, I'm your psychiatrist, Dr. Chilton. Pleased to meet you.”

Will looks through his cell's glass wall at the tanned, poshly dressed man smirking at him.

“Hello, Dr. Chilton.”

“I'm really glad to accommodate you at my hospital.” the doctor says, “You are a very interesting case. Two murders and a criminal assault at the age of barely fifteen.”

Will has to concentrate all his efforts on containing himself. “I'm not a murderer, Dr. Chilton. I didn't kill Abigail. I don't know what happened to her. And Tobias – that wasn't murder. It was justifiable homicide. I was acquitted.”

Chilton smirks again. “Of course, of course. Be that as it may, I'd very much like to interview you. I could write a book about you. I'm sure it would be a success. People love these kinds of stories about killer kids. I'd get invited to debates, discussing the decay of family values and society in general. With a little bit of luck, you could make me rich and famous, Will.” He chuckles.

Will takes a deep breath. He needs to stay calm. He won't tell this prick where to shove his book. “I'm willing to give you an interview, Dr. Chilton. But first, I have to ask you a favor. Please tell my psychiatrist Dr. Bloom that I'd like to talk to her.”

Dr. Chilton frowns. “I'm your psychiatrist now, Will. You should talk to me. I'm an expert on juvenile criminal behavior. Dr. Bloom will hardly be able to compete with me.”

“Of course,” Will forces himself to say, “but she has known me for almost a year now. She knows quite a few things about me. Things I have to talk about with her and she might be willing to share with you.”

Dr. Chilton gives him a thoughtful glance. “In that case, I might consider contacting her.”

***

Dr. Bloom is looking at him through the glass. Will can tell she is still shaken up and in a state of shock. It's probably not often that one of her patients ends up in the juvenile ward of the state hospital for the criminal insane. How did this happen, Will thinks, how the hell did I end up here? But of course he knows the answer. He just has to find someone who believes him.

“I can't help you,” Dr. Bloom is just saying, her voice shaking, “if you are not honest with me, Will. Where is Abigail? You have to tell. Is she still alive? Does she need help? Or did you – kill her? Please, Will. You need to tell me.”

Will sighs in frustration. Dr. Bloom is crying now. He watches the doctor and thinks about the first time he met her. He remembers struggling for words awkwardly, flustered by the fact that she was so beautiful. If only I could go back in time to that day, Will thinks. Before Hannibal, before Tobias – his life was almost carefree then, compared to the situation he finds himself in now. Of course Dr. Bloom didn't believe him when he told her he knew about other people's thoughts and feelings, but otherwise, she has always been kind and supportive, especially after Tobias' death. If anybody can help him, it's her. It's worth a try, Will thinks.

“I have no idea where Abigail is, Dr. Bloom,” he says slowly. “I told you before. I didn't abduct her. Hannibal did.”

Dr. Bloom opens her purse and fumbles for a handkerchief. She blows her nose and wipes off her tears. Then she takes a deep breath and answers: “Abigail's finger was under your pillow, Will. Her blood was under your fingernails. Some blood and a strand of her hair was found on your sweater. According to the evidence you are the one who abducted her, Will.”

Will clenches his fists and bares his teeth. He wants to hit the glass wall with his fists until it breaks. He wants to scream loud enough for everybody in this whole damn building to hear. But he knows this wouldn't help him. He'd only be sedated.

“Did it ever cross your mind,” he says, “that Hannibal might have planted the evidence? He's my roommate, after all. And I can even remember him doing it, I remember Hannibal putting the finger under my pillow and the blood under my fingernails. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't.”

Dr. Bloom sighs. “Hannibal doesn't fit the profile, Will. He doesn't have a history of violence.”

Will can't help it. He tries to get a grip, but finally, he starts laughing while Dr. Bloom is staring at him indignantly. 

“That's a good one,” he says. “Really, Dr. Bloom. Hannibal doesn't have a history of violence.” Will is laughing hysterically, and Dr. Bloom gives him a desperate look.

“I can't help you, Will. I really want to, but it's impossible if you don't cooperate. If you change your mind and really want to talk about Abigail and what you did to her, you can always contact me. Good bye.”

Will watches her leave, knowing that his last hope is gone.

***

Every day is the same. Will spends his days in the little glass cage. Sometimes Chilton the prick is bothering him, sometimes the Crawfords pay him a visit. Bella and Jack always look at him sadly and reproachfully and won't stop asking about Abigail. He keeps repeating over and over again that it wasn't him but Hannibal, making Bella cry and Jack yell at him. Once, their lawyer accompanies them, telling Will the trial will start next month and a confession would be beneficial.

Will finds himself caught up more and more in depression, hopelessness and desperation. The only thing that keeps him going is his hatred, his wrath and his dark fantasies. He imagines killing Hannibal in every possible way. Sometimes Hannibal takes the shape of the monster Will is still dreaming of every night, sometimes it's the teenage boy Will is killing. He is going to kill him with his hands, beating him to death. He is going to strangle him with his fishing line, like Tobias. He is going to put a bullet in his head. He is going to push him off a skyscraper, enjoying the sight of his smashed body on the pavement. He is going to hold his head under water til he drowns. Will becomes so lost in his fantasies that he hardly realizes when one day Hannibal is suddenly standing in front of him in person, looking at him through the glass, smiling.

“Hello, Will.”

Will can hardly believe he is real. “What the fuck are you doing here? Did you come to gloat? Are you enjoying seeing me here?”

Hannibal is still smiling. “Of course not, Will. I came here to pay you a visit. After all, you are my roommate and my friend.”

Will snorts. He is standing opposite Hannibal, facing him through the glass wall. “Fuck you, Hannibal, “ Will hisses, filled with hatred. “Fuck you. I'm not your friend. I never was and I sure as hell never will be. Not in a million years. You put me in here. You framed me. You made me kill someone. You ruined my life. Why would I, why would anybody want to be friends with a creepy, evil, disgusting piece of shit like you? Fuck off, Hannibal. Go kill someone and leave me alone.”

For a moment, there is silence. Hannibal doesn't smile anymore, but wears his usual blank expression. He says: “That was really rude, Will. I can assure you that I am and will always be your friend. But as you prefer not to associate with me, I will respect your wish and leave. Good bye, Will.” He quickly turns around and walks away.

Will is almost disappointed. He realizes how much he enjoyed insulting Hannibal, how much satisfaction it gave him to verbalize his hatred and disgust. And there was so much more he would have liked to say to him.


	11. Chapter 11

It takes him a week to come back. Will knew he would, eventually. He is not surprised when he hears the soft, accented voice again. “Hello, Will.”

Will, who has been lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, gets up and walks to the glass wall.

“Hello, Hannibal. Which part of fuck off didn't you understand?”

Hannibal smiles. “It's really a shame that you are so rude, Will. If you are going to keep talking like this during the trial, the odds will definitely be against you.”

Will scoffs. “They will be anyway. I'm going to be incarcerated for a crime I didn't commit. Thanks to you.”

Hannibal is still smiling. “That remains to be seen,” he says.

Will imagines punching Hannibal in the face until his smug grin disappears. Or at least telling him again what a despicable peace of scum he is. But as much as he enjoyed pissing Hannibal off last week, he is determined to get a grip this time. Will has thought a lot about Hannibal since their last encounter. I need to get something from him, he thinks. A hint, a sign. Maybe he will give away something. Will needs to know if Hannibal killed Abigail. If she's alive, there is still a chance she will be found and he will be exonerated. 

It's much more difficult to figure Hannibal out than any other person he knows because Hannibal controls everything he does and hardly ever gives away anything. But Will did find out about him, after all. Maybe he will get something from Hannibal today, anything. He has to try.

“Well, as you are already here,” he says. “Maybe you'd like to tell me what happened to Abigail?”

He looks at Hannibal intently, but of course, his face is blank, as always.

“How would I know?” he asks. “But I really hope she is alright. I find her very interesting. In fact, you both have a lot in common.”

“And what would that be, besides both having been screwed by you?”

“You both think quite a lot about killing,” Hannibal says, smiling.

Will smirks. “Well, I don't know about Abigail, but I guess I'm guilty as charged. I really thought a lot about killing somebody since you put me in here, Hannibal.”

Will can see a sparkle in Hannibal's eyes. “You fantasize about killing me?”

“Yes,” Will says, fixating him.

“Tell me, how would you do it?”

“With my hands,” Will says. “With a knife. With a gun. With a hammer. With a chain saw. With water, drowning you. With fire, burning you. I could go on like this for hours.”

Hannibal seems pleased, flattered even. “I wouldn't mind if you did. I can see you've given this a lot of thought.”

Will stares at him. “Are you getting off on this? You really are sick, Hannibal.”

Hannibal doesn't seem offended. “No need to be vulgar or insulting,” he says. “I merely enjoy the beauty of your imagination.”

“You think it's beautiful to think about killing?” Will asks. “Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised.”

Hannibal smiles again. “It's beautiful what the mind can do, Will. Even in the direst circumstances, the imagination can offer comfort and escape.”

“Well,” Will says bitterly, “I'd prefer not to be in circumstances I have to escape from in the first place. Especially if these circumstances are totally hopeless.”

“Don't abandon all hope, Will,” Hannibal says, and this pushes Will over the edge.

“Don't abandon all hope?” he screams, unable to control his anger and frustration any longer. “What should I hope for? Nobody believes me, not even my lawyer. You made sure of that by planting the evidence. I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life in a prison cell. My life is over before it even started. And do you know what the worst thing is, Hannibal,” he says, staring at the other boy through the glass, “Sometimes I even start wondering if it's true. If I really did it. If I abducted and killed Abigail, like I killed Tobias. I know I didn't, but sometimes, I have these fantasies. I see myself killing her. I see myself killing Mr. Blime. It's as if I'm you, as if I'm a crazy, cannibalistic serial killer. You messed me up, Hannibal. You messed up my life and you totally messed me up.”

Will's eyes fill with tears. He doesn't want to cry, least of all in front of Hannibal. He hasn't cried since he was brought here, but the last weeks finally take their toll. He breaks down crying. He cowers on the floor, sobbing, covering his face with his hands.

When he finally looks up again, Hannibal is gazing at him, frowning. “Mind my words, Will,” he says, “Don't abandon all hope.” He turns around and walks away without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don't abandon all hope” comes from a Dante quote actually meaning the opposite: “All hope abandon, ye who enter here!”


	12. Chapter 12

During the next days, Will keeps thinking about Hannibal's words. 'Don't abandon all hope' -what was that supposed to mean? At first, he was sure Hannibal was gloating, mocking him because honestly, there wasn't much hope left. Hannibal had taken care of that. But when Will broke down crying – he still feels ashamed for crying in front of Hannibal and telling him about his fantasies – and looked up at Hannibal, the boy's expression seemed to suggest something else.

He was worried about me, Will realizes. He thought Hannibal was not capable of caring about another human being besides himself. Why would he care? Will wonders. Why would he care what happens to me? Does he feel guilty for framing me? Why would a killer like him feel guilty? 

Will wishes Hannibal would come back. He needs to talk to him again, to find out what all this is about and if he can use it to his advantage. But Hannibal doesn't come.

As the trial draws near, fear and depression are beginning to wear Will down. He starts feeling as if he doesn't even have the strength to stand up anymore, as if his limbs are to weak to carry him. He spends his days lying on his bed in a numb state, trying not to think about his current situation and his even darker future.

But one day, a few days before the trial, Will suddenly hears a familiar voice saying his name.

“Will.”

Startled, he gets up, walks to the glass wall and sees Jack looking at him. Will is almost shocked when he notices that Jack is smiling. Will hasn't seen him smile since he was incarcerated here.

“Jack? What's wrong? Where's Bella?” It's the first time Jack is visiting him alone.

Jack is still smiling, while Will is gazing at him bewilderedly, and says: 

“She's at home, Will. With Abigail.”

***

Will is sitting in the Crawford's office with Jack, who is explaining everything to him. He still can't believe he is back home. It seems almost surreal. He is not trapped in his cage anymore, he won't have to face trial, he won't go to prison. After Jack's visit, he was released quickly, much to Dr. Chilton's dismay. Abigail is back, and the police know he didn't do it. They know it was -

“A pedophile?” Will repeats, staring at Jack perplexedly.

Jack nods, sighing. “Yes. He had already done time before for abducting and ...hurting other girls. He kept her in a derelict building, near his home. But as strange as it may sound, you could say that in spite of everything, Abigail... was lucky. Besides cutting off her finger, which is horrible of course, he didn't...hurt her.”

“And then he released her, killed himself and left a suicide note, confessing everything? “Will gives Jack a doubtful look.

“Well, apparently, he...took a liking to Abigail,” Jack says. “She managed to build a relationship with him, by confiding in him and telling him about her father. She said he told her that he felt guilty for everything he did to her and the other girls and for framing you.”

Will shakes his head. “A convicted pedophile suddenly feeling guilty? This story doesn't make any sense. It doesn't add up.” He pauses. “What did he...what did he do to the other girls? Did he cut off their fingers, too?”

Jack frowns. “I really don't want to talk about things like that with you. That's hardly appropriate, Will.”

“He didn't, did he Jack?” Will asks. “He did...other things to them. Things he didn't do to Abigail. I told you, this story doesn't add up. I know it was Hannibal, Jack. He is the one who abducted Abigail, and he killed this pedophile or made him kill himself. I remember Hannibal...”

“Stop it, Will,” Jack interrupts him. “I really need to apologize for not believing you that you didn't do it, but these insane accusations against Hannibal...I won't have it, Will. Not again. Bella and I really have other things to care about. We have to take care of Abigail.”

“Abigail...Hannibal must have threatened her to make her lie,” Will muses.

Jack sighs. “Enough, Will.” he stands up and wants to leave, and Will quickly asks: “This pedophile - why did he frame me in the first place, Jack? And how did he plant the evidence against me?”

Jack sighs and answers irritably: “The police paid him a visit to question him about Abigail and apparently, he panicked. He had heard about your trial, which gave him the idea to frame you. He took Abigail's keys and sneaked into our house at night, planting the evidence.”

“And nobody even noticed it?” Will looks at him incredulously. “I'm sorry, but that's crazy, Jack. Hannibal...”

“I told you, I won't have it,” Jack snaps, before finally leaving the room. 

***

Will wants to talk to Abigail to ask her what all this is about and why she is lying for Hannibal. How can she protect someone who kidnapped and mutilated her? But she doesn't leave her room and won't talk to anybody besides Hannibal and Bella, who stay with her all day.

In the evening, Will finally sees Hannibal again, entering their bedroom.

“Hello, Will.”

“Hello, Hannibal,” Will says and adds, trying not to sound ironic: “I suppose I have to thank you.” He maintains a neutral expression and gazes at Hannibal intently, looking for a reaction.

But Hannibal just answers, seemingly detached, as usual: “What for?” Then he says: “I'm glad you are back, Will,” and smiles.

Why did he do it, Will can't stop wondering. I know he framed me because I threatened to expose him. But why did he release Abigail and free me? Was he really worried about me? Will sees Hannibal smiling at him and thinks about the things he said when visiting Will in the hospital for the criminal insane for the first time: ' I can assure you that I am and will always be your friend.' 

That's why he freed me, Will realizes incredulously. He still wants us to be friends, because I'm the only one who knows what he really is. He's so crazy and so full of himself that he believes I could still be his friend, despite everything he's done to me. He still believes he can make me understand him and share his sick hobbies with him. Well, Will thinks, if you are really that desperate for a friend, I'm going to be your friend. But with a friend like me... Just wait and see, Hannibal.


	13. Chapter 13

Will has been trying for days to talk to Abigail alone, but it was impossible. Hannibal and Bella are always by her side, and Will knows Bella would never allow him to question her about the kidnapping. Will sees Abigail only at dinner, and the sight of her bandaged left hand with the missing finger makes him shudder. Will notices Abigail and Hannibal exchanging glances, smiling at each other. It seems as if they are sharing a mutual understanding. What's wrong with Abigail, Will wonders. Hannibal must have brainwashed her or something. 

Nobody is supposed to talk about it, but all the foster kids know that Abigail's father was a murderer who killed girls and tried to cut Abigail's throat. Will could always feel how traumatized she was, how afraid of her father. But suddenly, oddly, he doesn't feel anything like that. She's not afraid anymore, he realizes, perplexedly. Though actually, she should be even more troubled, after everything Hannibal did to her. What is going on, Will keeps asking himself.

Will finally gives up, accepting that it won't be possible to talk to Abigail in the near future. Instead, he is going to put his plan to befriend Hannibal into action.

He starts talking to him frequently, in a kind and friendly way. Not about Abigail, about Tobias or about the accusations Will made against him, but about everyday stuff. About school, about the books Hannibal is reading, about his music lessons, about Will's new computer game and Jake's promise to go fishing with him. To his surprise, Will often finds himself enjoying the conversations, forgetting that they are just part of a scheme. Hannibal seems to be confused and still wary, but obviously pleased by Will's kindness and his interest in him. 

One morning before school, when they are in their bedroom together, Will smiles at Hannibal and says:

“I wanted to tell you that I understand.”

Hannibal gives him a questioning look. “What do you understand, Will?”

“I understand why you did it, why you framed me. You had to because I threatened you. I'm not angry with you anymore, Hannibal.”

“Well, I'm certainly glad you are not angry with me,” Hannibal answers. “Though I don't know what you are talking about. It wasn't me who framed you but the...”

“Stop it,” Will interrupts, “I know and you know that I know. You don't have to admit it. I just wanted to tell you that it's alright. I understand why you had to do it. I forgive you. And thank you again for freeing me, Hannibal. It probably wasn't easy, but you really did a good job. Everybody bought it.”

Hannibal doesn't say anything but just looks at him, smiling proudly and appreciatively.

***

The following Sunday, Jack and Bella are planing a trip to the zoo. Randall has been pestering the Crawford's for months, desperately wanting to go there, but after Tobias' death and Abigail's disappearance, they had other things on their minds. Now they think it might be a good idea to go to the zoo with all their kids, as a distraction after everything that happened. 

But Will refuses to go. “I can't,” he says, wincing. “Please don't make me. I've been to the zoo once, and it was...horrible. The animals...they don't like it there. The cages are too small, they are bored, and they don't like their food and the other animals they are trapped with.”

Everybody is staring at him, and finally Bella says with a frown: “Well, before spoiling it for everyone, Will, you should probably better stay at home. I hope everybody else will come along?” She gives the kids a questioning look.

Everybody nods, apart from Hannibal who says: “I won't come either. I have to agree with Will. Beast shouldn't be held in cages. They should either be freed or be eaten.”

Freddie giggles, and Bella shakes her head. “Well, you two are in a strange mood today. All right, if you don't want to go you can stay here. We will be back home in a few hours.”

***

After they left, Will spends some time in his bedroom, playing a computer game. It's about an hour later when Hannibal puts his head round the door.

“Will?” he asks. “I prepared lunch. Would you like to come?”

Will looks up. “What's for lunch?” he asks, and Hannibal smiles. “Never ask,” he says. “It spoils the surprise.”

Will smiles back. “Okay. I'll be down in the kitchen in a minute.” Today is the day, he thinks. Finally.

***

When Will enters the kitchen, he pauses in the doorway, staring at the kitchen table. On the table, there is an embroidered tablecloth, and a candelabra with two burning red candles is standing in the middle. The dishes are the Crawford's finest china, the cutlery is made of silver. 

Oh my god, Will thinks, blushing, we are having a candlelight lunch. It's as if we are having a date.


	14. Chapter 14

Hannibal is standing at the kitchen counter. When Will is entering the kitchen, he turns around, smiling.

“Hello, Will,” he says. “The food will be ready in a minute. Please sit down.”

Will forces himself to smile back. “Okay,” he says, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Hannibal serves the food, vegetables and salad from the Crawford's garden and a piece of meat that looks like liver. Will thinks of the first time Hannibal prepared liver and asks: “Ehm...I know I'm not supposed to ask, but the meat...what is it?”

Hannibal smiles and says: “Veal liver. One of my favorite recipes. That's why I prepared it for you today, Will.”

Will pauses for a moment and says: “But...it's not really veal, is it, Hannibal?”

Hannibal smiles and gives him a long, intense look. He is silent for a moment. Then he says: “No. It's long pig.”

Will swallows. He feels nauseous. I'm going to throw up, he thinks. But I can't. I have to play it cool, now that he's really, eventually, telling the truth.

“Long pig,” Will says, “Doesn't that mean...people?”

Hannibal is still smiling. “Yes,” he says. “But you knew that already, didn't you, Will?”

“Yes,” Will whispers. “I guess I did.”

Will starts carving the meat and brings the fork to his mouth. You can do it, he says to himself. You have to.

He puts the meat into his mouth and slowly starts chewing, forcing himself to forget what he is eating. Hannibal is watching him appreciatively and says: “I hope you like it.”

“It's delicious,” Will says. He doesn't even have to lie. It's really good, as long as he doesn't think about what he is eating.

They eat in silence for a while, then Will asks: “How did you kill them, Hannibal? How did you kill all of them? The pedophile? The shop assistant? The librarian? Mr Blime? I mean, you aren't even really strong or tall or anything, Hannibal. How can you kill grown ups? How is that possible?”

Hannibal smiles. “All I need,” he says, “is the element of surprise.”

Obviously, Hannibal is really willing to talk about his murders. Will can hardly believe it.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“When people see me,” Hannibal says, “they see this weird kid who talks in a peculiar way, who attaches great importance to his appearance and his wardrobe, who enjoys cooking and gardening as well as music, art and literature. They all make assumptions about me, thinking I'm some kind of prodigy or an effeminate sissy or just an annoying, precocious brat. But nobody would ever guess what I really am, Will. I don't have to be strong and tall, I just have to be really fast and take them by surprise. They never see it coming because they would never guess that I'm capable of the things I do. I just don't fit the profile.”

“That's exactly what Dr. Bloom said about you,” Will says.

Hannibal chuckles, making Will flinch because he has never heard Hannibal chuckle before.

“See?” Hannibal says. “Nobody would ever guess, not even a psychologist.”

“But – why?” Will whispers. “Why are you doing it, Hannibal? Why do you kill? I know why you killed the pedophile and Mr. Blime, but why the shop assistant and the librarian?”

Hannibal frowns. “They were rude,” he answers.

Will stares at him. “They were – what?”

“They were rude and disrespectful,” Hannibal repeats. “They made fun of me, my clothes and my accent.”

What the fuck, Will thinks and says aloud: “You killed people because they made fun of your accent?”

“Yes,” Hannibal says and smiles. “Among other things.”

Seriously, you need help, Hannibal, Will thinks and says: “There are many rude people in the world, Hannibal. You can't kill everybody who makes fun of you.”

“Can't I? We'll see about that,” Hannibal answers.

“Well, if you enjoy killing rude people, I really wonder why I'm still here,” Will says.

Hannibal just smiles.

Will takes a deep breath before saying: “And your aunt and uncle? Were they also - rude and disrespectful people?”

Hannibal gives him a long look, then he answers: “No. They weren't people. They were pigs. They deserved to be treated like pigs.”

A cold shiver runs down Will's spine.

“And they weren't even my real aunt and uncle,” Hannibal adds. “Just distant relatives of my mother's.”

“What about your mother, Hannibal?” Will asks. “And your father? And-”, he pauses, “what about – Mischa? What happened to them?”

Hannibal averts his eyes, staring at the table. “They were killed,” he whispers. “By monsters. Monsters far worse than me. I tried to help Mischa, but I couldn't.” His voice breaks.

Will stares at him in shock. He has never seen Hannibal so shaken up before.

Hannibal gets up quickly. “I have to prepare the dessert,” he says, walking to the kitchen counter.

Will gets up as well, following him. He touches Hannibal's arm lightly. Hannibal turns around, facing Will.

“I'm really sorry,” Will says. “It must have been terrible. It's horrible when something bad happens to someone you love and you can't help them. I wanted to help my mother, but her boyfriend was a monster, too. He hit her every day, he hit both of us and he...did bad things to her. I could hear them at night. I wanted to help her, but I didn't. I was afraid.”

“And what happened then, Will?” Hannibal asks softly.

Will swallows. “It was Winston. I had been looking for him the whole day, calling him, searching him everywhere, but I couldn't find him. It was only in the middle of the night when I finally did.” Tears start welling in Will's eyes. “It was horrible. It was the worst day of my life. It was worse than the day my father left. I found Winston in the pond, Hannibal. He was dead. The piece of shit had drowned him. I knew it was him, and I knew I would kill him. I ran to my mother's bedroom where he was sleeping and started hitting him, with my fists, with the bedside light, with his phone lying next to the bed, with everything I could get my hands on. I would have killed him if my mother hadn't stopped me.”

“And what did hitting him feel like, Will?”

“Good,” Will says. “It was the best thing I ever did. It was a beautiful thing. I wanted to kill him. “ He starts to cry. “Oh my god, what's wrong with me.”

“Nothing is wrong with you, Will,” Hannibal says tenderly. He hugs him, and Will is clinging to him, still crying.

Suddenly, Hannibal freezes. “What is this, Will,” he asks, taking a small device out of Will's breast pocket.

Oh god, Will thinks in shock. He had forgotten about that.

***

It's a recording device, small enough to hide it in his breast pocket. Will ordered it on the internet, thinking his smartphone might not be good enough. He wanted to make sure Hannibal's confession could be heard loudly and clearly, so that Jack and Bella would finally believe him. Will would have never thought that he would get close enough to Hannibal to make him notice it.

Hannibal takes a step back. He gives Will a cold stare.

“You are good, Will. I really fell for it. I suppose I should compliment you.”

“I'm sorry, Hannibal,” Will whispers. “I just...want to help you. You really need help. You are sick. You should turn yourself in.”

Hannibal scoffs. “And spend my life in prison, probably in that beautiful place where you have been, with that horrible Dr. Chilton? Not in a million years, Will. I'd rather die. And I'm not the one who needs help. You are. I tried to help you, that's what I always tried to do. But you didn't want my help. You betrayed me.”

“I never asked for your help, “ Will says. “What do you want from me? Why me? Why not Tobias? He also figured out what you are. And he was willing to kill with you. Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't you leave me alone and find somebody else?”

Hannibal raises his hand and caresses Will's cheek tenderly.

“You know why, Will. You have the gift of understanding people, even people like me. If anybody should know, it's you. Even Freddie figured it out.”

Will stares at him. “Figured what out?”

Hannibal sighs. “That I'm in love with you, Will. I fell in love with you when we first met. When you said everybody would think I'm a fag because of my suits and I pretended not to understand just to embarrass you. You were unspeakably rude, Will, but I fell in love with you anyway. Even before I knew about your gift I knew you were special.”

Will is sobbing. “Stop,” he whispers. “Please, stop, Hannibal.”

Hannibal sighs again. “Then why do you ask if you can't bear the answer? It doesn't matter anyway, because I know now that all my efforts were futile. You will never be my friend, let alone love me. I trusted you, but you betrayed my trust. I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?”

He pulls Will closer, embracing him, and takes something out of his pocket.

Hannibal pulls up Will's sweater, and Will can feel the cold blade against his belly. He tries to elude the knife, but it is too late. Will feels a sharp pain and cries out, but he is clinging to Hannibal, hugging him back. Still sobbing, he whispers: “I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely you noticed that Hannibal is finally talking (more or less) like a regular human being. I enjoyed writing this chapter, because it was sometimes difficult to write him before. His behavior, the fact that he always wears suits at the age of fourteen and his language are far over the top, I think he is probably even more eccentric in my fic than in the tv show. However, as it is explained in this chapter, this is mostly an act and Hannibal's way of getting away with murder. When he opens up to Will, Hannibal gets rid of his person suit, allowing himself to speak more freely and more naturally.


	15. Chapter 15

“Will? Are you awake?”

Will slowly opens his eyes, putting a hand on his aching belly. When he sees the bandage, Will remembers everything. Hannibal...their candlelight lunch...Hannibal's confession...the recording device...the knife...”I forgive you”...”I'm in love with you”...

“Hannibal,” he says weakly, “Where is...”

“He's gone,” says a soft voice. “You don't have to be afraid anymore.”

Slowly, Will turns his head. Bella is sitting at his bedside, smiling at him.

“Did he...escape?”

Bella nods. “Yes. After he hurt you, he ran away. But they'll find him. The police is looking for him everywhere. And he's not someone to overlook easily, after all.”

Will moans. He feels dizzy and exhausted. “I can't believe that I'm still alive. I thought...he left me to die.”

Bella shakes her head. “No, he didn't, Will. Thank god. He didn't cut you deep enough to kill you. And he knew we'd be back from the zoo soon. He wanted you to live. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Hannibal...knows how to kill people. He...killed before.”

“Yes, I know,” Will says. “But I'm glad you finally believe me. How did you find out?”

Bella answers, her voice shaking: “When we found you injured on the kitchen floor, with Hannibal gone, we remembered your accusations against him and informed the police.” She pauses before saying: “They found...human flesh in the freezer, Will. Not much, just a spleen and...a human brain. Both matched the librarian's DNA, but the police think Hannibal also killed the shop assistant and probably your teacher as well. They are investigating.”

“He did,” Will says. “He killed the pedophile, too and he abducted Abigail. And he killed his aunt and uncle. He confessed everything. Did you find a recording device in the kitchen?”

“No,” Bella says. “You tried to record him? That was really reckless, Will. You knew he was dangerous.” She gives him a reproachful look, then she sighs. “But I can hardly blame you. You tried to tell us everything, over and over again, but we just didn't want to believe it. Jack feels really bad about this. He is at home with the kids. He wanted me to tell you that he's really sorry.”

Will nods. “That's alright. Nobody except me would have believed that Hannibal did all these things. He...just didn't fit the profile.”

“I can't even think about it,” Bella whispers. “I still can't believe that he really...that he fed us...people. I feel like in a horror movie. I can't believe that something like that happened to us. It can't be real.” She wrings her hands.

“And I miss him, Will.” Bella adds and looks at Will sadly. “I miss the nice smart boy in his fancy suits who was always so helpful and polite. I miss him, though I know now that this boy didn't even exist, not really. He was just a facade. But still, I miss him. Isn't that silly?”

“No, Bella, it isn't.” Will shakes his head. “Not at all.”

“There's something else, Will,” Bella says reluctantly. “I probably shouldn't talk about things like this with you, but...I think you should know. You were closer to him than anybody else, in spite of everything. After we...found out about Hannibal, I contacted the children's home in Lithuania where Hannibal used to live before he came to the U.S. They didn't want to tell me anything about his family at first, they said the information was classified, but finally, they gave me some information.” She takes a deep breath. “Hannibal's parents were involved in organized crime, Will. But they wanted to quit and contacted the police to testify against their bosses. But the bosses found out and...took revenge. They abducted the whole family. They killed the parents first and saved the children for last. They...they cannibalized her, Will,” Bella whispers. “They killed and...ate Hannibal's little sister, and they made him participate. They starved him till he had no choice but to...”

“Oh god,” Will can feel tears well up in his eyes. “Oh my god, Hannibal...”

Will can see that Bella has tears in her eyes, too. “He finally escaped by killing two guards,” she says. “Nobody knows how he did it. He was barely thirteen. But you know, don't you, Will,” Bella says, looking at him intently, “that as gruesome as this story is, it's no excuse for the things he did, to you or to Abigail or to all the people he killed? I've heard so many horrible stories since I'm a foster mother, but I've never met a kid who did so terrible, evil things.”

“I know,” Will answers. “I think there was probably something wrong with him from the start. What happened to him...just made it worse.”

Bella nods and sighs before saying: “There's something else I have to tell you. It's really annoying, but..you should be prepared when you go back to school, Will. It's about this blog.”

Will gives Bella a confused look. “A blog?”

“Yes,” Bella says, “Freddie's blog. About...you and Hannibal. Of course we made her delete it after we found out, but I guess by that time everybody all over America had already read it. She claimed that Hannibal and you were...in a relationship and that you killed Tobias because you were jealous. She called you-”

“I don't care”, Will interrupts her with a dismissive gesture. “Really, Bella, I don't care anymore what Freddie or anybody else thinks or writes about me and Hannibal. That doesn't bother me. “

Bella looks at Will thoughtfully. “You miss him too, don't you? In spite of everything?”

Will holds her gaze. “Yeah,” he says softly. “I probably do.”

***

After Bella left, Will has been sleeping for a while. When he wakes up again, someone else is sitting at his bedside. Someone with long, dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes. At first, Will thinks in his numb state that it's Abigail. But when the figure's blurred outlines become clearer, Will realizes disbelievingly who it really is.

“Mom? What – what are you doing here?”

His mother is crying. “I'm so glad you are alright, Will. When the Crawfords told me that this boy attacked you, I had to see you.”

“Honestly, I thought you didn't care,” Will says. He hasn't seen his mother in a year.

“Of course I care,” his mother answers, sobbing. “I always did. I knew about the trial, about the missing girl, about everything. But I was – afraid, Will. I was afraid of contacting you. What you did that night – it really scared me. You were so – violent, so incredibly angry. I could hardly hold you back. I thought you'd kill Tom, and I – I was afraid you'd kill me as well.”

“I would never hurt you, Mom,” Will says, and his mother nods.

“I know. And I know you didn't mean to kill that boy and you had nothing to do with the missing girl. I made so many mistakes, Will, but I want to make up for it. I'd like to take you back home with me.”

Will just stares at her. “And what about-” he can't even stand the sound of his name- “your boyfriend?”

His mother smiles at him sadly. “He's gone. Eventually. After I found out you didn't hurt the girl, I decided to bring you back home. I knew I had to get rid of him, for your sake and for mine. I got a restraining order. He already has a criminal record for domestic violence, Will. He has to be careful. Tom will leave us alone.”

“I'm happy for you, Mom,” Will says. “Really, I am.”

“And what about moving back in with me, Will?”

“I would like to think about it,” Will answers reluctantly.

His mother nods. “Of course. I'm so ashamed, Will,” she whispers. “He did so many horrible things to me and to you, he was such a bad person, but...I still loved him. I know it's crazy and of course you won't understand, but...”

“It's okay,” Will says. “I'm glad you finally left him. Don't be ashamed, Mom. I understand. Really, I do.”


	16. Chapter 16

“We will miss you Will,” Bella says, and Jack nods.

They both smile at him. It's Will's last day at the Crawford's. After his discharge from the hospital, he decided to live with his mother again. He knows it won't be easy, but he will give it a try. It will be a new start. And above all, it will make it easier for him to forget...everything.

“I'm really sorry that I never had the time to go fishing with you,” Jack says. “But you know...all the trouble we've had during the last year...Maybe you will visit us some time and we can still go.”

“Yes, maybe,” Will answers, knowing they probably won't. “I'll miss you, too. Thank you for everything.” It's true, he thinks. I will miss them. He remembers how he tried again and again to tell them about Hannibal, how angry and frustrated he was because they didn't believe him. But he knows it wasn't their fault. Hannibal manipulated them, like he manipulated everybody. The Crawfords did their best. “I want to say good bye to the other kids before leaving,” Will says.

***

Franklyn gives Will a hug before he can avoid it and makes him promise to keep in touch. Randall just says “Bye”, nodding to Will, which is more than Will expected of him. 

Abigail doesn't show up to say good bye, so Will knocks at her bedroom door. At first, she doesn't answer. Will knocks again, and Abigail screams: “Go away, Will!”

Will frowns. What is going on? He has hardly seen Abigail since he was discharged from hospital and began to suspect she was avoiding him. But he has no idea why.

“I just want to say good bye,” Will says confusedly. “Please open the door, Abigail.”

Abigail throws open the door, staring at Will angrily. “I don't want to talk to you,” she snaps. “I'm glad you are leaving.”

“What's wrong with you, Abigail? What have I done to you? Why are you...”

“It's all your fault!” Abigail screams. “You made him leave!”

“What?” Will glares at her. “You mean – Hannibal? He injured me, Abigail! And he abducted you and cut off your finger! How can -”

“He had to,” Abigail says defiantly. “Because of you. You wanted to tell Jack and Bella about him. And I'm sure it was your fault that he cut you and ran away. I bet you were mean again and wanted to tell Jack and Bella everything. And you always made him sad, he was in love with you, but you were always so mean and-”

“How do – how do you know,” Will stammers, “that he was – in love with me? Did he tell you?”

Abigail scoffs. “He didn't have to. Any fool could see that.” She stares at him with so much rage that Will takes a step back. “Hannibal wanted to help me,” Abigail says. “We wanted to kill my dad, because I was afraid he'd break out of prison and cut my throat. Hannibal said it wouldn't be easy and we had to wait till we could get away with it. But he promised. I know he would have helped me. AND NOW HE'S GONE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, WILL! I HATE YOU!” she screams and slams the door in his face. 

Will is staring at the closed door, dumbfounded and speechless.

He didn't plan to say good bye to Freddie, but she opens her bedroom door and looks into the corridor curiously, attracted by the noise.

“What's going on here? Hey Graham, are you leaving already? I have to show you something first.”

Will gives her a cold stare. “No thanks, Freddie. Bye.”

She rolls her eyes. “Are you still pissed because of my blog? You should thank me. I made you famous.”

Will scoffs, thinking of all the reporters, paparazzi and nosy onlookers who have been harassing them for days, trying to get a glimpse of “the cannibal family”. After the police notified that a fifteen year old boy committed at least three murders in the Baltimore area and fed the victim's organs to his foster family, all hell broke loose. Thanks to Freddie's blog, everybody has been especially interested in Will. A tabloid journalist was particularly audacious and took a picture of him in hospital, pretending to be a nurse. It's true what Will told Bella, he doesn't care anymore what people think about Hannibal and himself, but he still hates being the center of attention. Will dreads the day when he has to go back to school again and can't hide at home any longer.

“I never wanted to be famous for being a 'murder boyfriend'”, he snaps.

Freddie sighs. “You take all this much too seriously, Graham. Who cares what you are famous for? Being famous is what counts these days. Come on, I really want to show you something. It's about Hannibal.”

This finally arouses Will's curiosity, and he follows Freddie into her room.

***

Will stares at the computer screen perplexedly. “What is this?”

“Hanna Wendigo. It's supposed to be Hannibal.” Freddie giggles. “They changed Hannibal's name and made him a girl. There's a computer game based on my blog,” she says proudly. “About this killer couple that goes on a murder spree, and then they start eating their victims and turn into wendigos. Cool, isn't it, Graham? Do you want to see what Will Wendigo looks like?”

But Will doesn't even listen to her. He just stares at the creature on the screen, at its grayish-white skin, its milky eyes, its long, pointed teeth. “That's impossible,” he whispers. “That's the monster I've been seeing in my dreams for a year. The Hannibal-monster.”

Freddie gives him a confused look and frowns. “Well, Graham,” she says, “I always knew you were a freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hanna(h) Wendigo” is a character from the video game “Until dawn” which I accidentally read about. The character turned into a wendigo after eating her sister. This seems to be the only parallel with the Hannibal-universe, but it gave me the idea to use the character for my fic. I think it makes sense that teenage Will's wendigo looks like a character from a video game and is quite horrifying, because of Will's age and because in this fic he is quite a dark character with a dark backstory. I also liked the idea that the gruesome cannibal story is commercialized and that Hannibal is turned into a girl because they think the game will sell better that way. I'm not sure why Will sees the computer game character in his dreams. Could be precognition or telepathy or just a coincidence. With Will, everything is possible. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Will has been living with his mother for three months now.

It was sometimes awkward at first. So much has happened, so many things they don't talk about. They never speak of Tom, his mother's ex, or of Winston. Will is grateful that his mother filled the pond with dirt, but of course everything still reminds him of his dog. Clever, sweet Winston with his brownish, spotted fur, following Will everywhere, wagging his tail eagerly. Winston, whose dead, soaked body Will found in the pond that horrible night he will never forget. 

They also never talk about Tobias and the trial and about Will's time in the hospital for the criminal insane. And, of course, about Hannibal. Sometimes his mother gives him a thoughtful look, and Will knows she is about to say something, to finally address all the issues they never speak about. But much to Will's relief, she never does. He can't talk about all these things yet. Maybe sometime, but not now.

But Will can tell that his mother tries to make him feel at home again. Sometimes they even go fishing together, which his mother has never done before. She never wanted to come along when Will went fishing with his father and always said she found it boring. But now she seems to enjoy it, laughing when she catches a fish and even making fishing lures with Will.

The reporters are still harassing them, but fortunately, their attention decreased a bit. There are no masses of journalists and onlookers in front of their house 24/7 anymore, just a news van once in a while. Will is still called several times a day though, despite having changed his number five times, by reporters offering him incredible amounts of money for telling “his story”. He always has to restrain himself from yelling at them and hangs up quickly.

School is not as bad as Will feared. He is never bullied or harassed openly, the other students just avoid him. Sometimes, he hears them whisper behind his back, hears words like “cannibal”, “murder boyfriend” or “killer”. But when Will turns around, they are always quiet, staring at him wide-eyed. They are afraid of me, he realizes. That's why they don't dare to confront me. In class, even the teachers just glance at Will uncomfortably and almost never talk to him.

Will doesn't really care. He is used to being alone, he has always had a hard time making friends. But sometimes, he thinks of the Crawford's foster kids and has to admit to himself that he misses them. Randall, Abigail, though she probably won't miss him, Franklyn, who still sends him text messages once in a while, even Freddie. All the weird kids who have been his family for a year. 

But of course Hannibal is the one Will misses most. There's no point in denying it, though Will doesn't understand it himself. How can he miss someone who did so many bad things to him, who ruined his life, who manipulated him, who made him eat human flesh, for god's sake? But Hannibal occupies Will's mind constantly, every day. Leaving the Crawfords didn't change that at all. He can't stop thinking about their candlelight lunch. About Hannibal's confession, or actually his two confessions, first admitting his murders, then his love for Will. And about the way their lunch ended. Will wonders if there would have been another way. But he knows he tried to do the right thing. Hannibal had to be stopped, he was a killer, after all. He was dangerous. The police didn't find Hannibal yet. Where is he, Will keeps asking himself. Did he somehow manage to return to Europe? Or his he still here in America somewhere, killing people for being rude and disrespectful?

Oddly, since seeing “Hanna Wendigo” on Freddie's computer screen, Will doesn't dream about the Hannibal-monster anymore. Instead, he dreams about the boy Hannibal every night, in his handsome suit, with perfectly trimmed hair. In Will's dream, Hannibal is facing him in the kitchen, like he did the last time Will saw him. Dream-Hannibal is looking at Will reproachfully and sadly and says: “I'm not the one who needs help. You are.” Then Hannibal takes a knife out of his pocket and Will recoils, afraid of being cut. But Hannibal just holds out his hand, as if to offer Will the knife, and says: “It's your turn. You will do it.”

At this point, Will always wakes up.

***

One day, when Will is sitting in the school cafeteria alone, as usual, someone is finally talking to him. 

He is just reading Franklyn's last message on his phone, smiling slightly. “There are two new kids here,” Franklyn writes. “Their family is super rich, I don't know why they are even here. The girl seems nice, but the boy is really scary. Yesterday he was so mean that he made me cry, and then he laughed and said we'd have some good, funny times together! I don't know what's wrong with this guy. “ Reading this, Will wonders if he should be glad or sorry for not being at the Crawford's anymore and not getting to meet this probably weird, but interesting new kid.

Suddenly, a girl's voice interrupts Will's thoughts.

“Hi, aren't you one of the guys the computer game was based on?”

Startled, Will looks up. A dark-haired girl is standing at his table. She must be new, Will has never seen her before.

“What? “ Will asks, confused by the fact that finally somebody dared to talk to him.

The girl repeats her question, and Will just nods.

To his surprise, the girl smiles at him.

“Cool. Can I sit here?”

Will can't help smiling back. “Sure.” He realizes that he did mind being alone and ignored by everybody.

The girl puts her tray on the table and sits down opposite Will.

“I'm Beverly,” she says.


	18. Chapter 18

Another month has passed. Everything has become easier for Will since he found a friend. Beverly and Will are always together at recess, talking in the school yard and the cafeteria. She doesn't seem to mind that everybody is staring at them.

She is the only person he tells about Hannibal. He is not sure why, but it's much easier than talking to his mom. One day, when she visits him at home to learn for a school project, he tells her everything. How he beat his mother's boyfriend Tom and ended up at the Crawford's. How he met Hannibal and became his roommate. How they got along quite well till Will sensed that something might be wrong with him. How Hannibal manipulated Will into killing Tobias. How Will was put on trial and acquitted. How Will found out what Hannibal was, but nobody believed him. How Hannibal framed him for murder because Will threatened him. How Hannibal freed him again. How Hannibal confessed his murders and his love. How Will tried to record his confession. How Hannibal injured Will and escaped.

When Will finally finishes talking, Beverly is staring at him wide-eyed.

“Holy shit,” she says. “What a sick, twisted guy. You must really hate him.”

Will wants to answer, but the words seem to be stuck in his throat. He can feel himself blushing.

“I...I...,” he stammers. 

Beverly watches him intently, then she chuckles.

“Oh my god, you...you have a crush on him as well? Well, I knew you were a little different, but that's...” She shakes her head.

Will averts his eyes. “I know...I don't understand it myself,” he says. “I think something is wrong with me, too.”

Beverly gives him a sympathetic look. “I'm the last person to judge you, “ she says. “My ex was a complete psycho, but still, I was so in love that I couldn't get away from her. Well, at least she wasn't a cannibal – not as far as I know.” Beverly starts laughing, and finally, Will joins in.

***

Will comes home from school one afternoon, happier than he has been in a long time. Yesterday, he talked to his mother about getting a new dog. It won't be a substitute for Winston, nobody can ever substitute him, but it would be nice to have a dog around again. To Will's surprise, his mother agreed immediately and seemed to like the idea. He told Beverly about it at school, and she was also very enthusiastic, suggesting they could all go to the dog shelter this weekend.

When Will unlocks the door, he is smiling. He can already see himself walking his dog, going fishing with them, letting them sleep in his bed and cuddle up with him on the couch, teaching them how to fetch sticks...

Will is so lost in thought that he doesn't even notice the lurking figure behind him.

“What are you grinning at, you little shit,” a voice suddenly hisses, and Will turns around, startled.

A tall, broad shouldered man is looming over him. He shoves Will into the house, closing the door behind them. 

Will stares at him disbelievingly. “What...what are you doing here?”

Tom, his mother's ex, laughs a mirthless laugh. “I used to live here. The question is...what are you doing here? Why are you not in prison where you belong, with all the other killers and perverts? Why are you back home, after beating me up and killing and eating people with your wacko boyfriend, and I am the one getting kicked out by a restraining order? I tell you, because your mother is a miserable, lying c-”

“Leave my mother out of this,” Will snaps, and Tom lunges at him.

He grabs Will by the hair and pushes him to the ground. “You don't tell me what to do,” he says in a hateful voice. He is sitting on top of Will, who is struggling to get free. Tom is holding Will's hands over his head with his left hand. He clenches his fist with the other hand and says: “This time, you have no chance. I'm going to mop the floor with you.” He smirks and raises his hand to punch Will in the face.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” a soft, accented voice suddenly says.


	19. Chapter 19

Will stares disbelievingly at the lean, dark figure that throws himself on Tom. He thinks of Hannibal's words: 'I don't have to be strong and tall, I just have to be really fast and take them by surprise.' And fast he is indeed. Of course, it is Hannibal, although he is not wearing a suit for a change, and his hair...what the hell happened to his hair?! 

Tom is turning his head, looking at the boy on his back wide-eyed and confused, because everything happened so quickly. He says just one word: “You...”

“Yes,” Hannibal answers. “It's me, the wacko boyfriend. Nice to meet you.”

With this words, Hannibal starts biting Tom in the neck, tearing off a big piece of flesh. Will can't believe his eyes. Tom is screaming in pain, while Hannibal is biting him, grunting, his lips already covered in blood. It's like in a vampire movie, Will thinks.

Tom tries to shake Hannibal off his back and finally succeeds. He is able to stand up, throwing Hannibal off himself and leaving Will lying on the floor. Tom is looming over them now, looking at the boys hatefully, and says: 

“I'm going to snuff you out, you twisted little fags.” He spits on the floor.

Will and Hannibal are looking at each other. Hannibal looks so different, Will thinks. It's not just the blood dripping from his mouth and covering part of his face, it's his whole appearance. The way he carries himself and especially the look on his face. His eyes are...sparkling? Glowing? Will can't describe it, but it gives him cold shivers. But in a good way, he realizes. It's as if he's finally seeing...the beast. Hannibal's beast, the part he has been hiding from everybody, except his victims. Will knows he is probably the first one to see Hannibal like this and get out alive. He knows this is a privilege, a special gift Hannibal is giving only him.

And it's even more than that. Will can feel something in himself reacting to Hannibal. It's his own beast, he realizes. He knew he had one, he knew since he beat up Tom, probably even before. And now his beast is responding to Hannibal's. It's as if they are able to communicate without words. He suddenly feels so close to Hannibal, almost as if they were...conjoined. 'Now,' Hannibal's beast says wordlessly, and Will's own responds in the same way. 'Yes,' it says. They both stand up simultaneously, lunging at Tom. The man grabs Will by the neck, trying to strangle him. From the corner of his eye, Will can see Hannibal taking something out of his pocket. He knows it's the knife Hannibal cut him with. And the knife from his dreams. Hannibal stabs Tom in the back, and he cries out in pain and anger, turning around. Hannibal raises his free hand and punches him in the face brutally, distracting him, while quickly handing Will the knife. 'It's your turn,' his beast-eyes are saying. 'You will do it.'

Will stabs the knife in Tom's legs, several times, deep enough to cause him to groan and go down on his knees. Tom recovers quickly and tries to get up again, but Will knows he has to seize the moment. He brings the knife to Tom's neck and starts cutting his throat.

He cuts and sees the blood splatter, with a feeling of deep satisfaction.

“This is for Winston,” he says, cutting, “ And for my mother. And for every time you hit me and called me little shit. And for everything else you did in your miserable life.”

Tom tries to push Will away, but Hannibal is behind him, holding him, pinning Tom's arms behind his back. Tom is staring at Will wide-eyed, making gurgling noises, till he finally collapses on the floor.

Will and Hannibal are looking at Tom, who is lying on the floor without moving, covered in blood.

“He is dead,” Hannibal says, smiling at Will fondly.

Will is smiling back at him. “Yes.”


	20. Chapter 20

Will and Hannibal are facing each other, both covered in their victim's blood. 

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will,” Hannibal says. “For both of us.”

Will is smiling at him. He just can't stop smiling at Hannibal. He is positively beaming with joy. What's wrong with me, he thinks. Why can't I get this silly grin off my face. That's weird. 

Finally, he realizes that he is happy. As happy as he has never been before.

“It's beautiful,” he says.

Then he adds, without thinking: “I'm so glad you are back, Hannibal. I missed you so much.”

Hannibal is staring at him. “You did? I thought...I was sick and needed help?”

Will is looking at Hannibal, down at himself and at the dead body on the floor, and answers: “Well, I guess if you are sick, you are probably not the only one. But I don't care anymore. I think you were right, Hannibal. I was the one who needed help. Thank you for helping me. You probably saved my life. I owe you one. I'm going to help you, Hannibal.”

“Help me with what?” Hannibal asks confusedly.

“With killing the monsters who murdered your family. I know what they did, Hannibal. Bella told me.”

Hannibal looks down. Nobody else would have seen it, but Will notices the sadness in his eyes. “Then you know it won't be easy,” Hannibal says. “We have to be careful. And first of all, we have to be patient and wait till we can get away with it.”

“I know,” Will answers. “But we will make it. We will make them pay. We will make them bleed.”

Hannibal gives Will a proud and affectionate look.

Hannibal's last words have reminded Will of something else, and he says: “But before, we have to help Abigail.”

Hannibal smiles. “Yes. Did she tell you about my promise?”

Will scoffs. “Yes, she did. And then she yelled it was all my fault because I was so mean and slammed the door in my face.”

“Attagirl,” Hannibal says, smirking.

Will looks at Hannibal reproachfully. “Helping her is the least we can do, Hannibal. You cut off her finger, after all...How could you do such a thing?”

To his surprise, Hannibal seems genuinely distressed. “Unfortunately, it was a necessity. But I'm going to make up for it. I'm going to become a doctor and develop a method to regrow limbs.”

Will scoffs again. “And how is that supposed to work out? You aren't even in high school anymore because you have to hide from the police. How are you supposed to go to medical school and become a doctor?”

“It will work out,” Hannibal answers. “I will either find a way or make one.”*

“Okay...,” Will says, still not convinced. “Well...good luck with that, Dr. Lecter.”

He gives Hannibal a thorough look. “What do you look like, anyway? Where's your suit? And your hair...What have you done with your hair? You look like a skinhead. It's horrible. No offense, Hannibal. Please don't kill me for being rude.” Will starts giggling. He knows he is being silly, but he can't help it.

Hannibal doesn't seem to be offended. “Unfortunately, I had to change my appearance to blend in and not be recognized. My former wardrobe was a bit too...distinct.” He looks down at his black jeans and black t-shirt and runs a hand through his very short hair.

Will is still giggling. “Yes, I guess you could say that. And what have you been doing, Hannibal? Where have you been in the last months?”

“I was always nearby, watching you,” Hannibal says. “I couldn't leave you.”

“So you kind of...stalked me?” Will thinks this should probably creep him out, but instead, it makes him smile.

Hannibal nods. “Yes. And to be honest, I'm surprised that you missed me. I was under the impression that you found new company.”

“What?” Will asks perplexedly, then he starts giggling again. “You mean – Beverly? Are you jealous? You shouldn't be, Hannibal. She's not even into boys.”

“Well,” Hannibal says. “These preferences are not necessarily set in stone. They can change.”

Will chuckles. “I know, Hannibal. Believe me, I do. But anyway, it's not like that. We are just friends. I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you.”

Hannibal stares at him, blinks and says: “What?”

This is priceless, Will thinks. I finally managed to shock Hannibal.

He touches Hannibal's cheek, like Hannibal touched his after their candlelight lunch, and says softly: “I think I probably fell in love with you when we first met. When I told you about Winston and you told me about Mischa. Or at least I sensed that there was...something between us. A...connection, a bond. But I didn't understand it back then. And then...so much horrible stuff happened, so many things you did to me...I thought I hated you, and I think part of me did. But after you left...I missed you so much, Hannibal. I thought about you all the time. And now that you are back, and after what we just did together...I've never been that happy before, I'm so happy it's almost scary. I can't get that fucking grin off my face. I don't know what else to call this. I'm in love with you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal is crying. His lips are quivering, and tears are running down his face. Will can hardly believe his eyes. He draws Hannibal closer and kisses him softly. He tastes tears, blood and Hannibal's own, distinct taste. He can feel Hannibal's tongue caressing his own and hugs him, holding him as tight as he can.

When they finally stop kissing, they are both out of breath.

After a moment, Will says: “I want one thing to be clear. I won't kill people just for being rude. And I won't let you do it.”

Hannibal seems rather amused than offended. “You won't let me do it? Do you think you can tell me whom to kill? Do you think you can change me?”

Will smiles, stroking Hannibal's face and his almost non-existing hair. “Yes,” he says. “I know I already did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my story. The murder boyfriends are finally reunited, and Garret Jacob Hobbs and eastern European drug cartels and human traffickers should beware. ;) I hope you liked it, thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> * 'I will either find a way or make one' – Hannibal, military commander, 247 BC-183 BC


End file.
